


燕尾蝶【8/20+BE】

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 可能使人感到不適，慎入。BE有分割線，其他結局也是從分割線以後做改變。





	燕尾蝶【8/20+BE】

8/20（二）天氣：不重要

親愛的日記：  
知道他很愛惜自己的嗓子，在他的注視下又給他餵了顆喉糖。這次他沒有拒絕，只是呆滯的張開嘴接下。  
我們注視著，像是等待暗號一樣，等待著他嘴裡的那顆糖融化。  
他問我為什麼？  
我只是微笑著看著他，反問他覺得為什麼呢？  
他的眼神告訴我他也不知道。  
想他應該也跪累了，我調整了鐵桿的長度，讓他雙手吊著站直在浴缸中。雖說是讓他站直，但是因為底下是佈滿水的浴缸，想站直是不可能的，他用腳尖勉強踩在水中，身體向前頃，重心只能靠手銬支撐。  
他問我是恨他嗎？  
這讓我很生氣，我怎麼可能恨他？我要拿什麼理由恨他？他憑什麼覺得我恨他？  
直到聽見他叫我的名字，我才發現我哭了。  
我深呼吸收起淚水，對於這樣的他，必須給予懲罰才行。

教鞭很適合用來懲罰他。  
我讓他面對鏡子，看著鏡中的自己猜出原因，在說出正確答案之前，鞭子會一次次的打在他的臀上。一條一條的紅痕浮現，臀部也因為充血而發紅，像桃子一樣可愛。  
經過幾次錯誤答案後，他問我是不是喜歡他？嗯......雖然有點不一樣，但基本上算及格了吧。  
我告訴他我愛他，無法忍受他去觸碰其他成員，無法忍受其他人看他。被鎂光燈包圍的他、舞台上的他、私下的他，現在都只屬於我。他的害怕、他的失態、他的淫亂，只有我才能看到。  
我說我想永遠佔有他。  
他卻說我瘋了。

——【Bad End】——  
看來我的努力還不夠，這麼多年下來還是無法讓他感受到我的愛。  
我深呼吸，讓自己的安靜下來，卻還是重重的抽了幾鞭在他的背上，火紅的鞭痕顯露出來，漸漸的......紅點在交叉處滲出變成瘀血，很美。  
隊內有一位喜歡紅色的哥哥，紅色也確實跟那哥的性格相像。我覺得他也很適合紅色，但是，不是紅色的衣裝而是紅色的傷痕。紅色的鞭痕因為身體的曲線，在他身上看起來特別美麗，暗沉的瘀血像是各類的珍寶，像紅珊瑚、紫水晶、祖母綠那樣裝飾在他身上。  
我想我好像是失控了，具體發生了什麼我也不太清楚，只記得我抱著他的身體就是無止盡的啃咬，一心只想將那些寶石咬下來。我的腿上有一些瘀青，應該是在他掙扎時踢出來的，這樣的行為我當然感到生氣了，於是就不顧他會不會受傷的在沒有潤滑的情況下要了他一次。  
因為沒有潤滑的關係，他的穴口出血且紅腫，哎......現在後悔也來不及了，只能認命幫他上藥並給他餵下抗生素。不過就算不能插入他體內，也還是有很多方法能讓我們都感到快樂的。  
時間還很長，直到他也願意愛我的那天，我可以繼續等待。  
你說是吧？我親愛的日記。  
在那天到來之前，你要繼續陪著我喔。


End file.
